Sailor Sun Season 1
by willow345
Summary: Nanoha though she would just be a normal girl until a girl with blue hair changed her live. Will she and her new friends be able to save the world from the dark kingdom? What secrets will be found?
1. Episode 1

**Now is season 1 with Nanoha and Nova. This story has a little bit of mermaid Melody! Enjoy!**

A girl with brown hair woke up, a bit tired but was still ready. She putted on her school uniform, putted her hair into a ponytail and ran out of the door.

"Well Nanoha your life begins today.."

* * *

Nanoha walks into the school, with out knowing that a girl with blue hair was watching her behind the gate.

"I feel something from her" the hair girl said before she walked in.

* * *

~Classroom~

Nanoha was bored in the classroom. To her left was a girl studying and to her right was a girl with blonde hair sleeping.

"This is how you make darts" said the teacher and she was blushing.

Nanoha looked confused for a second then she saw Ms Akiyama go to the window and blush.

'I think someones in love' thought Nanoha.

* * *

~Lunch room~

Nanoha gotted her lunch but couldnt find a place to sit.

"Hey" a voice said, making Nanoha turned to see a girl with blue hair and braids "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure" Nanoha said with a smile.

At the table Nanoha and the girl sat down with there lunches.

"Im Nanoha" Nanoha greeted her self.

"Miyako" the girl answered "but my friends call me Nova"

"Nice to meet you!" Nanoha said with a smile.

'Could she be the one?' Nova thought.

* * *

Nanoha walked her way home until she bumped into two girls.

"Your.." Nanoha answered

"That girl!" they both said

* * *

Nanoha was now in Usagi's house. She smiled at her mother. She seemed Nice.

* * *

~Nova P.O.V~

I was walking near a alley then I glowed bright blue. I then changed back into a cat then walked to where Luna was.

I then saw Luna on a brick wall.

"Luna" I saw.

"Nova, did you find her" Luna asked.

"So far I found a energy feeling from a girl but I have to be sure first" I said as Luna nodded.

Then I heard Usagi laugh.

"What the heck is she up to?" Luna asked

"I hope it not bad" I said.

* * *

**Commercial Break~**

"Thunder Storm! Ranger form!" Amanda exclaimed

"Mom?" Amanda asked.

"Kids don't try this at home" Dustin said.

"Bingo to that" said Amanda

"Power of Thunder!"

Meet Amanda in Return of the Thunder Ninja

In my profile!

* * *

~Show~

Luna watched as the new teacher was acting weird.

"I sense something wrong with that teacher" Luna said.

"Same here" I said "I better enter the contest to keep and eye on her"

"Right" said Luna.

* * *

I walked into the same alley from before then I glowed blue again then changed into my human form. Then I walked into the water. I smiled, as I touched the water.

"Here I go" I said with a smile.

"Blue Star Voice!" I said (Imagine Nova's transformation like Lucia's)

"I miss this outfit" I said with a smile

* * *

~ Nanoha P.O.V~

I was using a window sheet for my wedding dress.

"It gonna be Kawakii!" I said happy.

Then I continued until I heard singing.

"Singing?" I said before I looked out the window.

I then saw a girl with blue long hair with a mermaid tail.

"a mermaid?" I asked

**(Return to the Sea)**

**Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte**

**Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he**

**Zettai! Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo...**

**Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara**

**Kitto! Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made**

**Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni Subete ga owatte hajimaru no Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no**

**Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai**

**Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne **

Before I could say anything the girl jumped back into the water.

"Whoa..." I said "Nani was that girl?"

* * *

~Nova P.O.V~

I over heard the sailor Senshi talking again.

"Hello Usagi-chan" I said with a smile"

"Ehhh! Miyako!" Usagi said in shock.

"Nani?" I said.

"Your entering?" Rei asked.

"Hai!" I said with a smile "Ja na!"

Then I winked at Luna without no one noticing.

* * *

Nanoha P.O.V~

I smiled because the contest was starting.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

"We will now start the handmade wedding dress contest!"

Then I heard cheering in the backround.

"Please be quiet.. and Now.."

Then the lights went out then I heard drumming

"Oh Uh Nani?"

~Nova P.O.V~

'I feel a powerful energy coming through here' I thought

Then I saw Ms Akiyama with a beautiful dress on her.

"Nani?" I said

~Nanoha P.O.V~

'Ms Akiyama sensei?' I thought 'Wow'

"Excuse me, we cannot have you doing unplanned.." said the man

"Shut up!" said Ms Akiyama. then I saw her eyes glow red. Wait glowing eyes?! NANI!

"Oh, your my ideal bride! Please marry me!" said the man clearly in lovesick mode.

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." I said as Nova nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! Your actually think your good enough for me?!" said Ms Akiyama angrily.

"All the men in the world should fall to their knees before me!" said Ms Akiyama " And all woman should surrender to my beauty!"

~Nova P.O.V~

'So Luna was right' I thought

"I am the winner in this contest!I and no other!" said Ms Akiyama then I saw a mark on Ms Akiyama's chest.

'There it is' I thought.

~Nanoha P.O.V

I was shocked as everyone fainted around me well except for another girl.

Then I gasped as a monster appeared.

It was about to get me when It turned.

"Wait!" said two voices.

I turned and saw two girls. I took this chance and ran behind something then I heard a voice.

**"Moon Prism Power! Make up!"**

**"Blue Star Voice!"**

**"Mars Power! Make Up!"**

**"Mercury Power! Make up!" **

**"For love and justice, Pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!"**

**"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!"**

**"Likewise, Sailor Mars!"**

**"Likewise, Blue Voice!"**

**"In the name of the moon, we will punish you!"**

I was so shocked, My new friends are the Sailor Senshi.

Then I saw the monster attack but sailor moon was in the middle of the attack.

"Watch out!" I said as I pushed her out of the way.

But I wasnt so lucky I was caught into the net.

I screamed.

"I can make a new dress but I have to sew you!" said the monster widow.

"I DONT WANNA BE A DRESS!" I shouted "LET GO!"

Then I felt a power come over me.

"The sun symbol..." said Blue voice.

"Shes one of us" said Mars

"**FIRE SOUL!"**

Then the monster got hit with fire then the monster let go of me.

"Here." said a voice.

I turned and saw the same cat I saw before.

"You can talk?" I asked

Then I saw all the sailor Senshi being grabbed.

"Hurry! Say 'Sun Prism Power! Make up!' it the only way to save them" said the cat.

"**SUN PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"**

The next thing I knew I was in the same outfit the Sailor Senshi was wearing but that only difference was it was yellow and I was wearing yellow shoes.

"No way" I said.

"Use your Solar Beams" said the cat.

"**SOLAR BEAMS!"**

Then a power beam shooted from my hands all the way to the net which freed the sailor Senshi.

"Good job!" Blue voice said.

"Now Sailor Moon! Blue Voice!"

**PITCHI PITCHI VOICE START!**

**Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII**  
**Michiteku omoi**  
**Kitsuku me wo tojite...**

**Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI**  
**Hiroiatsumete**  
**Kono mune ni kizamu**

**Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku**

**Splash Dream!**  
**Inori wa ya no you ni**  
**Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku**  
**Splash Dream!**  
**Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!**  
**Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo**

**Shiritakute motsureta ito no**  
**Michibiku mirai**  
**Fuhen no shinjitsu**

**Sagashiteru umareta imi wo**  
**Dakedo kotae wa**  
**Te no naka ni aru no**

**Ikite iru koto to aishiau koto ne**

**Splash Dream!**  
**AKUARIUMU nukete**

**Fukiareru kaze sae shukufuku SHUPUREHIKOORU **  
**Splash Dream!**  
**Tobikomitai no Splash Dream!**  
**Subete no kibou wo dakishimete hikaru ai**

**Splash Dream!**  
**PARADAISU wo mezashi**  
**Hadashi de nami wo kette namida wa umi ni azukete**  
**Splash Dream!**  
**Takanaru ai no Big Wave!**  
**Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai**

**Splash Dream!**  
**Inori wa ya no you ni**  
**Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku**  
**Splash Dream!**  
**Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream! Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo**

**LOVE SHOWER PITCH!**

**"MOON TIARA ACTION!"**

Then the monster disappeared.

"Wow..." I said then disappeared

* * *

I was walking to the wedding when I saw a pair of flowers.

Then I caught it!

"EHHH" all the girls said.

"Lucky!" I said with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Episode 2

**I kind of added some changes to this season. But I hope you like it anyway!**

Nanoha was getting ready to go to sleep.

"What a day.." she said

* * *

~Nova P.O.V~

"Sailor sun is born, now it time for Yellow Star Voice to be born" I said in my Blue star voice form.

"Your right about that she is the princess sister" Luna said in her human form.

"Does sailor moon even know about your human form?" I asked.

"No but she will soon" said Luna.

I giggled then jumped into the water.

* * *

~Nanoha P.O.V~

I was about to go to sleep when I saw something move outside near the water.

I opened a window then looked around. Then my eyes went wide. I was speechless. It's... that mermaid I saw before.

"H-hi" I was able to get out.

She smiled then looked at me.

"Nanoha" she said then she motioned me to come outside. I looked confused but I need to figure this out. So I putted on my swim suit and snuck out of the house.

* * *

I walked to water by house. I saw her by the rocks, smiling at me.

She jumped into the water and came to the shore. I sat down by the rocks with her.

"So why did you want me to come out here" I asked.

"You came for your destiny.." she said to me.

"What?"

"Remember when you transformed into Sailor Sun?" she asked me.

"Well ya.." I said.

"That was one step for you quest" She said "Now it time for the second step in the quest"

"The next step?" I asked. She nodded then her tail disappears.

"Come with me" She said as she took out her hand.

I looked at her then I took her hand and in minutes we were gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a underwater world.

"Eh? EHHHHHHHHH?" I exclaimed.

The girl I was with giggled a bit. Then she went to a box and opened it to show a white pearl with a yellow jewel on it.

"This is yours" the girl said.

"And your to use to sing to everyone" another said.

I turned and saw a girl wearing the same outfit as the girl with blue hair. But her hair was green.

"Please use it well" said another girl with purple hair.

The girl blue hair then gave the pearl to me.

"Now say Yellow Star Voice" said the girl with green hair.

"O-ok" I said as I backed away.

"Yellow Star Voice!" I exclaimed.

The next thing I knew I was bathed into a yellow light.

Then I opened my eyes. I was now wearing a yellow dress my hair was in a ponytail and I had yellow shoes.

"Kawakii!" I said making all 3 girls smile.

"Good luck Yellow voice..." said the girl with blue hair then everything became black.

* * *

~Nova P.O.V~

I was able to catch her before she hitted the ground. I looked at her then turned to my friends Akane and Rima.

"Now she done the second step" said Rima

"But we she still needs to remember us and the sun and moon kingdom" I said.

"She will guys" said Akane.

"Lets hope your right" I said.

"Nova Prism Power! Make up!"

~Thrid Point of View~

~Transformation~

This starts as a a blue light background. Then Nova spins around a little then jumps up then her shirt apeares. She then taps her feet together then her shows apear.

Then her skirt appears. Then Nova sings and her gloves appeared. Then her long hair turns to braided hair. She spins around one more time then does a pose with her hands on her hip.

"Sailor Nova!"

~Nova P.O.V~

I picked up Nanoha and held her in my hands.

"Bye guys!" I said

"See ya" said both girls.

Then I tellaported away

* * *

~Nanoha P.O.V~

I woke up in my bed. I looked around.

"A dream?" I said then I gasped at what I was holding.

"The pearl!" I said as I looked at it.

Then I got up and ran to get my clothes.

I have to tell Nova and the others about this!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Review, fav and Share**


	3. Episode 3

Nanoha P.O.V~

"They say you like me like blue star voice?" is what Nova said in her cat form.

"That rights I am yellow star voice."

"I wonder if it a sign" said Nova as she turned human.

"It might be" I said as we walked to school

* * *

~Third person P.O.V~

"Eh a contest?" Nanoha asked her new friend Kasey.

"Yea! they say they pick the best model to be in it" said Kasey.

'I wonder if I should join' thought Nanoha.

* * *

~Home~

Nanoha looked at herself in the mirror.

"I wonder.." said Nanoha before she picked a swim suit.

"Perfect!" said Nanoha said before she felt werid.

She then fainted.

* * *

~Dream~

~Nanoha P.O.V~

"Huh? wher-?" I said before I was in a familer place.

"Nanoha! it time" a voice said.

"You are needed" said another voice "The sailor scouts are in danger"

"Huh?" I said then everything went black

* * *

I woke up in my room then I felt dark energy.

"I better go" I said.

**"Sun Prism Power! Make up!"**

Then I telaported away

* * *

When I got to the battle I saw the sailor scouts having a hard time.

"Solar Spears!" I exclaimed the I fired at the monster freeing the scouts.

"Thanks" said Sailor moon but we were attacked again.

"Spoke to soon" I said then a rose slashed the beast.

"a rose?" I asked then I saw a man wearing formal clothes and he was wearing a mask.

"Oh my.." I said blushing.

"Tuxedo mask!" exclaimed Sailor moon.

"Hes cute.." I said blushing "Eh? Why I said that?" making everyone laugh.

"Funny" I said "But we have a problem first"

**"MOON TIARA ACTION!"**

**"SOLAR SPEARS!"**

**"NOVA SUPER CHARGE!"**

**"GAHHHHHHH!"**

"Yea!" I exclaimed happily.

Then I saw Tuxedo mask leave which made me blush

"What a hottie.." I said in love.

"I know..." Sailor moon and Mars said.

* * *

I got into my sleeping clothes then looked to the sky. Then looked at my pearl. I wonder why it looks so normal now?

I yawned then went to bed and led the sleep take hold of me then was led to the dream world


End file.
